Tui-La
The Tui-La are a set of cultures native to the far southern coastlines of the Tari Peninsula and the only humans to have permanently settled the southern ice caps. The Tui-La peoples are extremely diverse and have no central political structure, being spread out over such a large expanse. They also live as hunter-gatherers in semi-permanent settlements that dot the coasts. Their home reaches on the Tari Peninsula however are largely subject to imperialist expansion from outside invaders. History and way of live The Tui-La are direct descendants of the first people to reach the Tari Peninsula. They have lived for thousands of years in small groups from fishing, hunting and, if there are any, from the useful plants of the region. The members of this people only have this bonus on the peninsula. Those who live the dangerous way across the Ofaran Ocean mainly from what they catch and hunt. They make up for the lack of wood by mostly using the bones of larger mammals, especially whales. Furthermore, they are very hostile towards outsiders and mostly even against other tribes. While the reason for the latter is mainly the protection of resources, it is so conditioned for members of other races that the tribes want to protect themselves and therefore kill shipwrecked people. Even researchers were killed who wanted to make the Tui-La known and protected. Few were lucky enough to find members so far along the edge that they were allowed to leave. Under the condition never to talk about them again. The settlement of the South Pole Legend has it that some fishermen once got caught in a storm and were driven by it to the ice edge of the South Pole. There the hunting grounds were even richer, they came back with such a big catch and immediately asked where they got so much from. It is not clear how accurate this legend is, but it was written down by a man of great fortune, whose identity has unfortunately been lost, because he not only survived the sinking of the ship he worked on, but was also found by a tribe that did not kill him immediately. In addition, he could say a few words of Yuean and a member of the tribe could say a few words of his language. However, it can be assumed that it is mostly correct, since the passing on of knowledge is purely oral with the Tui-La as with many cultures, and even scholars close to death were found, who were banished because they repeatedly confused information. So one can trust many stories as much as one can trust a written source. It is believed that the similar conditions on the Tari Peninsula, where the Tui-La lived much longer than on the South Pole, enabled them to survive in even harder conditions. It is a fact that with the state of the art, no one can survive in the area for so long unless he has adjusted his whole life to it and has paved the way for many generations before him. Category:Civilizations Category:Ukes Category:Tari Peninsula